Raphael
Red Skateboard |Variations = Angry Serious Annoyed Power Armor Movie |Years = 2013 2014 |Appearances = 79102 Stealth Shell in Pursuit 79103 Turtle Lair Attack 79105 Baxter Robot Rampage 79119 Mutation Chamber Unleashed 79122 Shredder's Lair Rescue 79115 Turtle Van Takedown }} Raphael is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles minifigure that appears in 2013, and reappears in 2014. Description Raphael's head is a new mould made for the turtles. It is Dark Green with a red bandana around it (the bandana is part of the mould and cannot be removed). In 79103 he has an angry expression in which his teeth are bared and clenched, but in 79102 and 79105 he is frowning. He wears a new turtle shell piece made exclusively for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles line. It fits around his neck like a cape or a beard. It is khaki, has a textured turtle shell pattern, and has a brown belt. The front of Raphael's torso piece is green on the outside, with a yellow center that looks like a normal turtle's stomach and a continuation of the belt from the shell. The back of the torso features a printed shell (even though this is pointless; his shell piece covers his entire back). His legs are green, just like the rest of his body, and finish off the printing. There is printing of brown knee pads on his knees. In the new wave, Raphael has the same green head and red bandanna, but has a metal guard protecting his mouth. He also has metal armour on his torso and his legs, but has the same shell. He metal sort of looks like his normal body, but silver and jagged. His belt is brown, but with red straps and two metal lines. His arms are bare, and are still green, and he still uses twin sai as his main weapon. Background 2012 Animated Series Raphael (Raph for short) was formerly, along with his three brothers, a normal turtle, who was bought in a pet store by Splinter, when he was a human named Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi then saw many strange men (the Kraang) meeting. Those men carried mutagen, which caused the mutation of Splinter and the turtles. The mutagen mutated Raphael and his three brothers into larger, more intelligent mutants, while turning Splinter into a giant humanoid rat. Splinter then hid out in the sewers for 15 years with his turtles, until Raph and his brother turtles persuaded Splinter to let them go up to the surface. In the show, he is one of the main protagonists alongside his 3 brothers. He is the most impatient and aggressive of the turtles, but is also the most skilled fighter. He is often insulting the other turtles' interests and questions Leonardo's leadership. He picks on Michelangelo, but is protective of Mikey because Mikey is the youngest turtle. Even though he tries to act tough, he worries about his brothers and gets emotional if his youngest brother is hurt. Film Notes * In the Nickelodeon version of the TV show, Raphael was voiced by Sean Astin who played Sam in the The Lord of the Rings trilogy and Mikey in The Goonies. * In the show's original incarnation from 1987, he was voiced by Rob Paulsen, who voiced Donatello in the 2012 version and also The Riddler in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. * Raphael is the only turtle to be in three sets in 2013 (his brothers each appear in only two). *He has been in more 2013 sets than any Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Minifigure except the Foot Soldier. (Raph- 3 sets. Foot- 5) * His skateboard comes with 79103 Turtle Lair Attack. * He has the same shade of green as Leonardo. Appearances * 79102 Stealth Shell in Pursuit (Serious expression) * 79103 Turtle Lair Attack (Angry expression) * 79105 Baxter Robot Rampage (Serious expression) * 79119 Mutation Chamber Unleashed (Power Armor) * 79122 Shredder's Lair Rescue (Irritated expression) * 79115 Turtle Van Takedown (Movie) * 79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway (Movie) Gallery of Variants Gallery Raphael back.jpg|Back printing CGI_Raph.png|Original CGI Power_Armour_Raph.png|Main 2014 CGI Raph_Regular.png|A second 2014 CGI raphbadturtle.png|Raphael in the online game, about to kick the screen Raphael Movie CGI.png|Raph's movie CGI Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Minifigures Category:Minifigures discontinued in 2014